


Just like old times

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you and Jax are old friends who haven't seen each other in years. You bump into each other and start to joke and flirt like old times."





	Just like old times

You turned the bottles of olive oil over in your hands, reading the packaging and looking over the nutrition table. You looked over the various other bottles and tossed the ones in your hands into the shopping cart, those seeming to be the best options. Going down the rest of the aisle, you looked at the various other condiments they had there when you heard someone speaking from behind you, their voice sounding close and familiar.

“Well look who’s back in Charming.”

You turned around to see the one and only Jax Teller, prince of Charming, looking at you with the unforgettable smirk. You smiled broadly as you looked at him and pulled away from your cart, walking the small distance over towards him. He grinned wider and opened his arms out to you, you placing your body into them. He wrapped them around you and you noticed that while it still was the same embrace, full of warmth and security, his arms were much thicker and stronger than you remembered. That president patch on the front of his kutte was new too.

He held you to him for a couple of seconds before finally pulling away, holding you at am arm’s length to get a good look at you. His eyes raked over you, that famous smirk returning as his eyes made their way back up to your eyes. Not before lingering on your breasts though. When those baby blues connected with yours, you couldn’t help but feel all those old memories come flooding back.

You’d been gone from Charming for years, 7 to be exact, and a lot had changed. The city, downtown, there were more people and thus more businesses. It was a little busier, many old familiar faces and some new ones. The chemistry between the two of you seemed to have stayed the same though, frozen in time from the way it was when you had left.

“Good to see you darlin’. It’s been a while.”

You nodded, the smile still etched onto your face.

“It has. Too long. I went out, traveled and saw new places but home is where the heart is they say.”

Jax nodded too, his hand coming to rest on your shopping cart, looking over the various items you had picked up already.

“You always were a great cook.”

With a laugh, you rolled your eyes and Jax’s eyes lit up at the sound.

“It’s true. At least I always liked your cooking.”

“Well thank you Jax. One of these days you can come over for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me.”

He agreed to the offer and you could tell he was itching to say something else and after a couple seconds, he finally came out with it as he picked at the plastic on the cart.

“So are you here for good or…”

You smirked as you took in his body language, slightly rigid as he awaited your answer.

“I am. Why? You miss me?”

He looked up and away from the cart, your eyes locking as you saw that old spark of cockiness.

“Maybe. I’d ask if you missed me, but clearly you did, that’s why you came back; to see me.“

A light chuckle pushed passed your lips and you nonchalantly grabbed onto the handlebar of the shopping cart and began pushing it along further down the aisle. You knew he would be following you.

“And just what makes you think I came back here for you? How do you know there wasn’t someone else had had my attention? There were a fair amount of attractive boys in our high school you know.”

Playing into you, Jax shrugged with a smirk.

“Maybe. They weren’t the ones that you spent your days on the back of their bikes though were they?”

The air was playful and light as you walked down the aisle together, Jax reaching out to grab a box of your favorite cereal before tossing it in the cart with a wink thrown your way.

“Didn’t think I’d forget your favorite breakfast did you darlin’?”

He walked a little way before you, forcing you to catch up with him, your teasing continuing.

“Don’t flatter yourself Teller; the only reason I always let you take me out for rides is because I loved the feel of the wind blowing through my hair.”

“And the feel of my body under your hands, but I’m sure the wind was nice too.”

You couldn’t help but laugh then, everything he was saying true.

“You were always a beautiful man. That much I have to admit. But it really was the wind that I was after. Holding onto you was just a plus.”

“I could say the same. Having you behind me, your arms around my waist. We were probably the hottest people in this town.”

The both of you shared a laugh at that, some truth in that statement you were sure. You’d always gotten along, constant flirting and teasing between the two of you. Jax was fun and playful, you the same, with just enough of an attitude and mouth on you, a trait that Gemma oddly always liked about you. Said that she liked a girl that held her own, so long as Gemma wasn’t the one you got an attitude with. She’d been after Jax for years about being with you, your personalities always matching so well together. She’d always felt that you were as close to a great Old Lady as she was going to get in that town and to a certain extent, she still felt that way. You couldn’t help but wonder how she’d react when she found out that you were back in town, that was if she didn’t know already.

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s good. Crazy as ever.”

With a smile and a shrug, you looked to Jax.

“Wouldn’t be Gemma if she wasn’t. I’ll probably drop by TM one of these days, pay her a quick visit. See some of the guys too.”

“And what about me?”

Feigning confusion, you tilted your head.

"What about you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Jax continued to make small talk as you walked down the rest of the aisle, crossing things off your list. As you looked down once more, you realized that you had crossed off everything, your cart full of all the things you’d need to stock up your new kitchen for the time being. Walking towards the register, you began to load your things onto the belt, Jax helping you get everything out of the cart. It wasn’t long before everything was rung up and bagged, Jax helping you put everything back in the cart and walking it out for you, following you to your car before starting to put everything in your trunk. You smiled as you watched him, putting your things away and going on about this party they were having this Friday and how he was expecting you to be there. As he finished, he turned back around to face you and you jokingly handed him a five-dollar bill.

“For your troubles.”

He pushed your hand away gently, rolling his eyes.

“Friday, 8 pm. I’ll have a drink ready for you.”

Not waiting for you to initiate the first move this time, he reached forward and grabbed your forearm softly, pulling you towards him before wrapping his arms around you once again, his hand fisted into your hair as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. He let the hug linger before he finally pulled away, that arrogant smile on his lips again as he started walking away from you, slipping his sunglasses on and climbing onto his bike. Pulling out his burner, he checked to see if he had any missed calls and sure enough, there was Gemma’s number. Calling her back, he waited for her to answer, watching your car as you backed out of your parking and pulled out of the parking lot, blowing him a kiss as you drove out into the street towards your new house.

“Jax?”

“Yeah, mom. Sorry I missed the call. I’m heading back to the clubhouse now.”

“Where are you?”

“Downtown. Just seeing an old friend.”

“Y/N.”

The blonde chuckled and shook his head.

“I see you’ve already done your detective work ma.”

“Damn right I have. I knew she was here on her third day back. I’ve been waiting for you to go see her.”

“Well you got your wish. She’ll be at the party on Friday.”

“She told you she would come?”

Jax smirked and began to put his helmet on.

“No. But I know she’ll be there.”


End file.
